Un pasado y un niñero
by ope-hana
Summary: zoro, esta al cuidado de los hijos de robin... hola... bueno este fic iba a participar en un reto, pero como no lei las reglas no participe. XD si les gusta lo continuare...


**+.+**

 ***N*N***

 ****personajes Eiichiro Oda****

 **** bueno este fic lo había hecho para participar en reto, pero como ven no lo termine, o mas bien no había entendido las reglas, y ya no pude participar****

 ****espero que les guste****

* * *

.

.

.

En una playa, cerca de un muelle se encontraba un peli verde viendo como las olas azotaban aquella inmensa playa; alrededor se encontraba unos niños jugueteando con el agua. Cuando se escucha una voz de un pequeño niño de escasos 4 años.

—¿tío porque miras mucho el mar? —cuestiono aquel pequeño

—Solo estoy recordando viejos tiempos —comento el

—¿y mi mama cuando llegara? —pregunto de nuevo

Zoro al escuchar eso; sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, pero en vez de confesarle la verdad solo se quedó viendo el mar de nuevo.

—¿tío usted como conoció a mi mama? —pregunto otro niño de escasos siete años de edad.

Zoro lo miro de nuevo y sonrió. Después de pensar algunas cosas empezó a abrazar a los niños haciendo estos que tomaran un asiento cerca de el

—Les contare como conocí a su madre —comento él.

Y un momento a otro el miro hacia un horizonte siendo seguido por aquellos pequeños mocosos.

—hace varios años cuando nosotros empezamos a navegar, llegamos a una aldea donde conocimos a una princesa que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Tu mama en aquel tiempo era nuestro enemigo; vimos cuando ella exploto el barco de un amigo muy querido de aquella princesa inútil. En aquella vez cuando la primera vez que la conocimos se coló en "nuestro" barco donde descubrimos que ella era la mano derecha de nuestro nuevo enemigo

—oh mama era mala —comento el pequeño

Zoro le dio una mirada fulminante por haberlo interrumpido

El niño al ver que su "tío" lo miro tan feo le dio escalofrió y empezó a sollozar

—Cálmate y sigue escuchando la historia —comento el peli verde mientras de nuevo miraba un horizonte y los niños lo seguían

—ella se portó un poco amable, es cuando nos dimos cuenta que era una usuaria de la fruta del diablo. Después de que ella nos diera una brújula para llegar lo más rápido, a aquel reino de aquella princesa mandona. Nuestro estúpido capitán lo rompió haciendo que su madre sonriera y diciendo que se volverían encontrar. Después de una extensa búsqueda localizamos al enemigo llamado cocodrile. El día que los encontramos ella nos atendió con su clásica sonrisa. Era una estúpida mujer.

—tío díganos algo que no sepamos —comento el niño mayor

Historia interrumpida

—¡¿ehh?! —exclamo zoro

—Mama y papa ya nos contaron eso —aclaro el mayor

Zoro volvió a mostrar una cara siniestra de un matón. Después de un momento respiro profundo.

—¿saben el motivo del por qué su madre los deja conmigo? —comento el con fastidio

Los niños lo negaron

—es porque tu madre desde muy chica sufrió un la destrucción de su pueblo llamado ohara a los ocho años escapo de la marina y se volvió una prófuga de la justicia hasta que la conocimos —comento el de manera muy rápida

Los chicos al escuchar eso sonrieron y con una sonrisa de malicia hablaron

—eso ya lo sabemos

Zoro en ese momento desenvaino su katana logrando apuntándoles en la garganta, los niños muy atemorizados se abrazaron uno al otro

—treinta fleur

Robin ya había regresado de su larga expedición y al momento de ver que su compañero y niñero trataba de rebanar a su pequeños se acercó haciendo aparecer su manos y con una aura oscura que le rodeaban a su alrededor

—zoro.. Nunca vuelvas hacer eso

Zoro no le tenía miedo a robin pero cuando se trataba de sus "hijos" era realmente escalofriante

—Ellos tienen la culpa —comento

—Hola —al decir esto los pequeños se lanzaron sobre ella

—el tío zoro estaba a punto de matarnos si no fuera por ti mama ya estaríamos muertos —hablaban aquellos chicos

—Zoro —viendo a zoro con una cara seria—, que sea la última vez que te encuentro tratando de matar a mi hijos, y…"nunca vuelvas a decir eso" —haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

—Estúpida mujer —escupió zoro haciendo una mueca de fastidio

—Mama cuéntanos el motivo porque tu aldea fue destruida —comento el niño mayor

—¿Qué? —Haciendo una mueca de confusa— ¿Quién les dijo eso? —cuestiono

—¡el tío zoro! —hablaron en unísono los pequeños

Robin solo les dio una sonrisa a sus hijos y con una mirada fría miro a zoro

—Ellos dijeron que ya lo sabían —trato de defenderse

En ese momento robin le aplico un clutch. Realmente era demasiado amable con zoro pero esta vez él se había pasado de la raya, y como toda madre no permitiría que sus hijos escucharan una historia un tanto dolorosa.

Zoro despertó al ver que solo estaban los pequeños a su alrededor haciendo travesuras en su cara.

El despertó tenía la cara toda pintarrajeada vio a los pequeños y sonrió.

—¿y su mama? —pregunto

—salió a comprar a la aldea—comento el mayor

—Otra vez me dejo con ustedes —bufo

—tío zoro… ¿porque mamá se molesta cuando alguien le pregunta por su niñez? —comento el mayor

Zoro respiro y sonrió.

—Esto lo que te voy a decir sería una plática de hombres así que solo cállate y escucha

El niño asintió, mientras el pequeño se marchaba hacia otro lugar.

—tu mama le duele un poco el recordar el pasado, ella le llama "oscuridad", cuando era pequeña sufrió un dolor muy grande y que la mayoría de tus demás tíos la defendieron de aquella oscuridad.

Cuando tu madre era una pequeña su mama la dejo con su tío, pero ese tío, tenía una esposa a la cual hacia que tu madre hiciera todos los deberes del hogar, cuando ella conoció a los arqueólogos he de suponer que se alegraba al estar con ellos, ya que no enteramos a la edad de ocho años se había hecho una arqueóloga verdadera. Cuando ella quería describir la antigua civilización y el siglo vacío su pueblo natal llamado "ohara", yo realmente no sé qué es lo que paso, ya que yo todavía no nacía, pero la mayoría de la gente dice que era por que desafiaron el gobierno y los llamaron los demonios de ohara, supe por tu tía nami que ella antes que destruyeran su pueblo natal conoció a un gigante en que se convirtió su amigo y antes de morir junto con los ciudadanos de ohara, le dijo unas sabias palabras.

Desde entonces tu mama al ver que la ciudad fue destruida por el gobierno, ella se volvió una prófuga, a la edad de 8 años ya tenía una recompensa

—woah —exclamo—, ahora entiendo por qué nunca deja que nosotros sepamos qué es lo que la ha pasado

—¿pero cómo conoció a papa? —cuestiono el pequeño

Zoro al escuchar eso, acaricio el pelo del niño para después decir

—eso pregúntaselo tu


End file.
